Sadique
by lirinchan
Summary: Quand l'amiral Kizaru fait la rencontre de son nouveau prisonnier Marco le phénix ... Presence de violence donc rating M... pas vraiment d'histoire juste une envie d'explorer le coté sadique de Kizaru après avoir vu les épisodes de Marine Ford et son combat contre Marco.
1. Chapter 1

Sadique

L'amiral Kizaru se précipita vers les prisons de la marine car on venait en effet de lui annoncer la prise d'une proie de grandes envergure dont on n'entendait plus parler depuis l'affaire de marine Ford et la mort de Barbe blanche, mais dont la prime était toujours valable. Il arriva au moment où l'un des soldat frappait Marco qui riposta en crachant sur son ennemi.

« Toujours aussi indomptable, songea le marine »

Avant que le pirate n'ai pu se rendre compte de sa présence, Borsalino lui envoyait deux de ses rayons dans le corps. L'homme cria de douleur, ne pouvant se régénérer. Il était assis, par terre, les jambe écartées ses mains retenues en l'air par deux chaînes de granit marin. L'homme aux lunettes remarqua que malgré la mort de son capitaine, le blond arborait encore fièrement le tatouage de BB sur le torse même si celui ci était bien abîmé par les coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Le pirate se releva et apercevant son ennemi il sourit :

« Tiens comme on se retrouve... J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir, mais les vacances sont terminé à ce que je vois »

Toujours insoumis l'animal, cela satisfaisait son ennemi, mais il sentit également une envie se diffuser dans son corps : Il voulait soumettre le phénix. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire en attendant ton exécution publique ? Je vais te torturer pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir et que tu me supplies de t'épargner. »

« Sadique, lui répondit l'ex commandant de la première division »

L 'amiral sourit mais son regard s'arrêta sur le corps de son vis à vis plutôt bien fait. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il y'avait là un moyen d'en finir avec la fierté de du pirate. Moyen qui serait très plaisant pour lui aussi.

« Sortez, ordonna t'il aux soldats »

Ceux ci le regardèrent, d'abord intrigué puis obéirent. L'otage se retrouva seul avec son geôlier. Celui ci affirma sûr de lui :

« Je vais t'ôter ta fierté, celle au quelle tu tiens le plus... ta fierté d'homme »

Puis sans plus d'explication, il l'embrassa subitement. Les yeux de Marco s'agrandirent de surprise, puis le pervers sentit dans sa bouche le goût du sang : Le pirate venait de lui mordre la lèvres. Honnêtement Borsalino s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de défense mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça : Il était sûr de gagner. Narquois il lança :

« Moi qui voulait au moins avoir la pitié d'y aller doucement avec toi... tu ne me laisse que le choix de la force. »

Il arracha les habits de l'ex capitaine de la première division, puis enleva les siens. Il se délécta de l'expression de son adversaire lorsque celui ci comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire... qu'il était à la merci de son bourreau. Kizaru fit alors durcir son membre avec ses mains puis lâcha :

« Alors... allons y... »

En face, le blond avait commencé à s'agiter lorsque l'amiral s'était déshabillé et on lisait clairement la peur dans ses yeux.

«T'es sérieux sale con ? Cracha t'il Ose me toucher et tu vas voir... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le brun venait de le gifler. C'est alors que ce dernier remarqua que le corps de Marco tremblait et en voyant cela, Borsalino sentit son envie augmenter démesurément d'un plaisir sadique. Il s'approcha, franchissant les derniers mètres entre eux, et pénétra brutalement le phénix brutalement. Les tremblements de celui ci redoublèrent alors à cause de l'intrusion et de la douleur, à la peur et à l'humiliation. Kizaru entama des vas et vient rapides, mêlant ses gémissements de plaisirs aux cris de souffrances du pirate. Lorsque celle ci devint trop forte, le sadisme de l'amiral fut porté à son comble lorsqu'il entendit :

« Arrête, stop... je t'en prie... laisse moi ! »

Et cette supplique acheva de satisfaire le brun qui se déversa entièrement, lui criant de plaisir, son adversaire, vaincu, de souffrance. Il se détacha de Marco et lui dit :

« Reste à terre, c'est là qu'est ta place. »

…...

« C'est bizarre, remarqua Aokodji, depuis qu'on avait capturé le prisonnier, on l'entendait tous se défendre et depuis quelques heures et là plus rien... »

Les deux autres amiraux n'ajoutèrent rien mais un rictus s'étala sur les lèvres de Borsalino, sourire que Don Flamingo remarqua immédiatement :

« Peut être lança t'il narquois , que quelqu'un l'a réduit au silence ? »

« Où veux tu en venir, le coupa Boa »

« Ce n'est pas le motif de notre réunion, trancha Kuma »

Le silence retomba au grand soulagement de Kizaru qui savait que Sengoku n'aurait pas apprécié ses méthodes. Brusquement, un soldat pénétra dans la salle et hurla :

« Le prisonnier s'est enfui ! »

Si Akainu sembla exaspéré de cette nouvelle et Aokodji blasé, le troisième amiral demeura surpris que e phénix possède encore assez de force morale et physique pour se libéré et vivre. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, amoché comme il était, l'ex chef de la première division ne tarderait pas à se faire rattrapé. Les amiraux sortirent dehors et aperçurent le phénix sur le point de s'envoler. Celui ci regarda les soldats amassée et son regard se posa sur Borsalino. En silence, sa bouche forma une phrase à son attention :

« Je te... tuerais ! »

Le brun sourit. Il avait certes une victoire à son actif mais malgré tout le phénix renaissait de ses cendres, immortel et brûlant de vengeance. Le jeu allait devenir très attrayant et c'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa le fruit zoan fuir. Leur prochaine rencontre serait plus dangereuse pour lui... mais il était sûr de sa victoire finale.

Fin


	2. Reponse review

Réponse au Review :

Nya: En fait comme tu le vois la fic est finie et à l'origine, il n'y a pas de suite de prévue XDDD Mais après tout pourquoi pas, si plusieurs personnes me la demandent, écrire la revanche de Marco... A voir selon les réactions, mais la proposition est à l'étude ! ^^

Voilà si y'a d'autres review, j'y répondrais aussi sur cette page ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic assez étrange je dois dire même pour moi, mais voilà !


End file.
